


Fuck Machine

by orphan_account



Category: Scott Pilgrim (Comics), Scott Pilgrim - All Media Types, Scott Pilgrim vs. the World (2010)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Todd and Scott fuck lol
Relationships: Scott Pilgrim/Todd Ingram
Kudos: 32





	Fuck Machine

They were in a dimly lit restroom, Todd's cock down Scott's throat while he was on his knees. He looked up at Todd with tears streaming down his flushed face, Todd just looked down at the smaller male and started to thrust his hips. He felt the orange haired boy start to choke around him. He let out a chuckle and pulled out of Scott's mouth, not wanting to kill him before the fight.

Scott gasped for air before Todd pulled him up by the collar of his graphic t shirt and stood him up and kissed him. He bit at the smaller male's lips, Scott opened to let him deepen the kiss. Todd slid a hand up his shirt and ran it over his chest before groping his pec like they were a woman's tit. Scott let out a moan, Todd pulled out of the kiss.

He looked at him and smirked, "You like your tits played with, what are you a girl?"

Scott looked away from him, eyes wide with embarrassment. Todd chuckled and grabbed Scott's chin so he could look at him, he got closer to his face again "I bet Ramona fucks you with a damn strap." 

"W-We take turns!" Scott stuttered, eyes wide and face completely flushed. 

He watched Todd's face light up in delight, "So I am right, you're just her bitch boy." He put a hand on Scott's hip and leaned down to whisper something in his ear, "You're about to be my bitch boy."

"Wh- What about Envy? I have a girlfriend!" Scott asked in a panicked tone.

Todd pulled away from his neck and stuck his fingers into Scott's mouth making sure to get them nice and wet, "It's too late for that Pilgrim, besides I'm sure Envy is doing the same with Ramona right now." He pulled his fingers out of Scott's mouth and pulled him closer, "You were just too good to resist. Envy said the same about your girlfriend, we made an exception for the both of you." 

Todd took his hand off the boy's hips and slipped his hands down Scott's pants to grab his ass, He gasped, "S-So you just expect us to accept?" He felt Todd start to squeeze his ass.

Todd looked dumbfounded, "Uhh, yeah? I'm a rockstar, I get what I want." He slipped a finger inside of Scott, he bit his bottom lip so he didn't make any noises.

Todd chuckled and started to thrust the finger in and out of Scott's tight hole. "You felt how big I was in your throat, I have to loosen you up." Scott buried his face into Todd's chest and decided to just enjoy it, he felt Todd's other hand push his already open pants and boxers down to his knees, leaving his lower half completely exposed. The hand returned to ass to knead it, the guy really liked his ass. He didn't understand, it wasn't even that big.

Todd smiled at the noises Scott was making, if he wasn't completely hard before he definitely was now. He wanted to fuck the smaller male roughly and fill him with his cum, wanted to see that cute little ass take his cock and shut him up. He slid another finger in and scissored them, he felt Pilgrim moan against his chest.

Deciding how he wanted to fuck Scott Pilgrim was the hard part. Fuck him agaisnt the stall wall or have Scott sit on his dick and fuck him like that. He pondered for a moment while Scott moaned and whimpered against his chest. He decided on the second option, he pulled down his pants and boxers all the way, dick popping out of his boxers and slapping his clothed stomach.

He pulled Scott away from his chest and looked down at him. He was the perfect mess, hair messy, face flushed, drooling, eyes full of pleasure and lust. He ran his thumb over his wet lip, "You're gonna face me and ride me, I wanna see your face." 

Scott nodded silently and Todd sat down on the toilet and held the base of his dick, waiting for him to get on it. Scott walked over to him and carefully placed himself over Todd's dick and placed his hands on his shoulders, he angled himself above Todd's dick and slid down. He let out a moan and Todd's cock entered him, he said down all the way. His cock nestled inside him, it took him a minute to adjust even with all the fingering.

Scott started to move, he started off slowly before Todd grabbed his hips and started fucking him. "I-Ingram-" he moaned and he fucked into him. Todd groaned, the other male's ass felt so good. 

"You're such a whore, taking my cock so good. Good boy." Todd moaned, he gripped the moaning boy hips tighter and slammed into him. His eyes started to turn white and hair started to flow up, he was definitely using his vegan powers to fuck Pilgrim's ass good. 

Scott felt Todd's dick grow inside him and create a bulge in his stomach. His eyes rolled back in his head as Todd ruthlessly pounded into him, he was caught off guard when he felt his back hit the floor. Todd was still on top of him pounding into him even harder before, Scott let out a loud cry and Todd took this as an opportunity to kiss him again. Scott wrapped his legs around Todd's waist, he took his mouth off Scott and started to suck on his neck. 

"T-Todd-" Scott moaned, he tightened around him. "T- Todd, I'm gonna cum-".

Todd growled and pounded into him, hitting his prostate, "Good boy, you're going to t-take all my cum," He said before sucking another spot on his neck. "Gonna stuff you and send you back to Ramona, hehe." 

Scott let out a loud moan, he rolled his eyes and came on his stomach. Todd soon followed after, he came inside of Scott. He came a lot, enough that it made his stomach swell. 

"W-Why did you cum so much?" Scott panted, and looked up at Todd who was zipping his pants up.

He laughed at the man who was still on the floor, "I'm vegan."


End file.
